


Ryan's shit life

by artsyspikedhair



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: i'm going though some shit and projecting helps. also sharpay is a manipulative bitch and I'm not actually expecting anyone to like this I just needed to write it.





	Ryan's shit life

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going though some shit and projecting helps. also sharpay is a manipulative bitch and I'm not actually expecting anyone to like this I just needed to write it.

Sharpay was always the golden child. The Evans' family had wanted a princess they could spoil. They got one - it just so happened that a boy came out screaming as well, grabbing onto his sister for dear life. 

Ryan could never remember a time his dreams came first. Sharpay wanted dance lessons, she got them. Ryan wanted dance lessons, he got baseball. He only learned how to dance through middle school electives, tutorials from the internet, and, later, Sharpay's help. 

Sharpay's help always came with a price tag though. When they were little it was a stolen scarf here or candy there. Ryan secretly paid for the items later, but he knew Sharpay had no qualms about taking whatever she wanted from the world. And when middle school hit, and the basketball boys' namecalling moved from calling him a girl to a fag, Ryan needed the protection his sister's popularity gave him. But the price was no longer physical items - Sharpay wanted experience. 

He gave her his first kiss. He let her touch him, let her do whatever she wanted with him - he was never the wanted child, why should his discomfort matter now? As time progressed, Sharpay began using her influence to get them to play the leads - even in the romantic plays. Ryan just enjoyed the spotlight, the dancing and singing, the camaraderie he developed with the crew - theater was the only time he was allowed to be someone who wasn't defined by his sister. 

Ryan knew it was wrong, the way she treated him. He'd heard all the rich kid jokes, being called "Sharpay's lapdog", people claiming they had slept together. Ryan thought of ancient royalty, and how Sharpay gave all their teachers little gifts - bribes, he supposed. His dyslexia was never treated, but somehow he got A's effortlessly, and he knew it was Sharpay (and perhaps his family's monthly donations to the board of education). 

Sophomore year Sharpay took an interest in another boy - Troy Bolton, play-maker on the basketball team. She still came on to him like a dog in heat whenever she wanted, but she also attempted something new - flirting. Ryan tried to avoid the sick feeling in his stomach. He tried not to let Troy be alone with her. 

Junior year was different. Sharpay had more than a crush now - she had a threat. Troy's new girlfriend was convincing him to do theater. Ryatn knew if he didn't have the plays, he'd have nothing. Troy had never personally beaten him up or thrown anything at him, but he never stopped anyone either. Worse, his only use to Sharpay would be the sexual stuff, which he hated. So he followed her plan to sabotage their callbacks, ignoring his conscience as well as the undeniable fact - Troy and Gabriella were better actors than them because Troy and Gabriella were in love. 

It was that summer he noticed the warning signs. His father had picked Troy to be their new "project", gifting a scholarship on to the less fortunate. This meant Ryan got firsthand privy to Troy's friends ignoring him for leaving the kitchen, and Gabriella dumping him for not showing up to dates. Ryan was unfortunately duped by Gabriella as well, as she used him to make Troy jealous when he thought she genuinely was offering him friendship. At least she never touched him. Ryan could not stand being touched sexually, by anyone - it reminded him too much of what he owed Sharpay, debts he might never pay off. 

Sharpay's interest in Troy took a turn for the worse that summer as well. She began brazenly propositioning him while he was working for her family, so he had no way to say no. Ryan knew that tactic. He kept his eye out. And, when push came to shove, he got Troy back together with Gabriella not because he thought they were good for each other, but because he could not, would not let anyone else be a victim of his sister's seduction. Troy deserved better. Ryan would never escape her, but Troy could. 

Senior year was the year Sharpay landed him a role as a choreographer. It was also the year she started raping him at night. Ryan had to pay for his happiness, but that didn't make the hope, the tiny hope that maybe his sister had done something nice just because, disappear. Sharpay also, somehow, due to Gabriella being a complete flake and skipping senior for Stanford with no warning, ended up in a duet with Troy. It was hard to watch. His sister, touching Troy, in all the places she had touched him. 

Ryan was secretly thrilled when Troy began screwing up the choreography. He wasn't thrilled as to why, Troy's depression caused by Gabriella's departure was enough to make a child wonder if maybe Troy was too codependent on her, but it got Troy away from his sister, and he was fun to dance with, as well. Ryan needed some fun in his life. 

Ryan was not expecting to get a scholarship to Julliard. He didn't need one. He had already applied to Berkeley School of Music, as well as some other colleges. His family had enough money to pay him though, and they were willing, so Ryan asked the admissions people to give his scholarship to someone in need of more financial aid. He clapped the hardest when Kelsey found out the news. 

College, Ryan was finally free from his sister. He found therapy. He found words for what had happened, for the childhood he had endured. He found happiness. And, years later, when he got his sister's wedding invitation, he declined.


End file.
